Tracks WANTS His Tickle Pounce
by Trackster
Summary: After over-reacting to an accidental cat-scratch that Melanie's fingernails left on his stunning paint job, Tracks faces the consequences of his actions...badly.
1. Tracks WANTS His Tickle Pounce

**Please Note: I do not own the Transformers, their names, brands or anything of their company and all credit for them goes towards Hasbro. However, I am the rightful owner to the young Scot's woman, Melanie. Camille is the rightful property to fellow-writer, Pikachu13.**

* * *

**Hey guys. I never planned to do this, but today, I took a look over some of my earlier pieces of written - work that I worked hard to write over several years ago and decided to give it back some life in the fanfiction world. Therefore, after sitting here for the past hour checking over it, editing and deleting here and there, I'm very delighted to bring it out of the digital folder from my USB flashpen. Now, old as well as new readers can read some of my original pieces of written work. Hope I've still got the touch and the power, LOL!**

* * *

**Tracks WANTS His Tickle Pounce.**

**Chapter 1****.**

Hey, guys, it's Mel here. Great to see you all again! You've arrived just in time because I have a beautiful story that I wish to share with you.

For those of you who know me well, I'm sure you guys know by now that Tracks and I have a personal game we enjoy playing together called tickle pounce...or to be more specific, I enjoy playing tickle-pounce, he suffers, aha ha ha! Nah, only kidding. Tracks loves it, really. If he didn't like me tickling him, he could very easily stop me. All he has to do is pick me up and toss me aside...GENTLY, of course. But he doesn't because deep down, he's having fun too. Believe it or not, I've actually preyed, pounced upon and tickled quite a good number of Autobots now, such as Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide...and even Grimlock, a Dinobot. However, Tracks is, without any doubt, the MOST TICKLISH Autobot I've ever known so far, which may explain his need to hide behind his pompous, narcissist personality. He doesn't want people to know how very sensitive he is. He tries to hide from me sometimes and even attempts to evade his morning tickle-pounces...NEVER works. If he even tries to avoid his morning tickle-pounce, I'll give him a penalty tickle-pounce later, aha ha ha!

However, I remember one day when our usual game of tickle pounce ended horribly and I barely spoke to Tracks again for a whole week because...well...maybe it would be easier if I simply told you the story…only this time, I asked Camille, Sideswipe and Tracks to tell their side of the story too, just to be fair. Anyway, let us begin…

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny morning during the summer time. Camille and I had just returned from a good, early morning shopping spree, with Sideswipe driving us and protecting us from any possible Decepticon attack. By the time we returned, it was around 10am.

"Man, I sure can't wait to try out my new extra strength hair straighteners," I told Camille excitedly, as we got out from Sideswipe's car-seats. "I hate curly hair!"

When we were far enough away, Sideswipe transformed back into his robot-mode and listened to us talking.

"Personally, Mel...I think you look pretty nice with a few curls in your ponytail," said Sideswipe.

Camille couldn't help giggling as I glared up at the Autobot, growling at him.

"Would you like me to brush your hair and help you to straighten it?" Asked Camille. "After all, you DO have a lot of hair and it's really thick too. It'll take ages to get through it all by yourself."

"Yeah, sure," I said, smiling. "It feels so relaxing having someone else do my hair for me for a change."

With that being said, the three of us made our way back inside Autobot Headquarters. While Sideswipe and Camille walked back to their room with Cammy's things, I took my shopping back to my bedroom, which also belonged to my best friend, guardian and big brother, Tracks. The moment the door slid open for me, I couldn't believe what I saw when I walked inside. There, lying in a deep recharge, was Tracks, still fast asleep in his berth.

"Oh, my God! What a lazy git," I whispered to myself, making my way towards the sleeping Autobot.

Just then, I grinned mischievously as a fun thought came to my head. "I guess I'm gonna have to wake you up, then."

Arriving at the foot of his berth, I climbed up the human-sized ladder connecting from the floor to Tracks' berth. When I reached the top, I climbed up one of his arms that was lying loose to the side, arriving on top of Tracks' chest. Then, burrowing my way under the large sheet of blankets, I crawled along one of his legs, eventually arriving at his foot. Straddling his ankle as though I were sitting on a horse, I reached my two hands down over the toe-area of his foot and like a cat scratching it's claws on a tree, began to scratch my fingernails on Tracks' metallic-sole. Immediately, the blue Autobot gasped at the sudden tickling sensation running through him, then began to giggle uncontrollably in his sleep until he soon woke up.

Still giggling like crazy, he frantically grabbed the sheet of blankets. Lifting it off his feet, his optics grew wide in both surprise and nervousness when he spotted the culprit.

Kiddo!" He exclaimed. "I thought you said you were going out with Camille and Sideswipe to do some early morning shopping."

"I did and that was hours ago," I replied. "We've already been in Hollywood and we've just come back."

"Well, go out again," Tracked joked, playfully pulling the blankets back over himself, deliberately covering me too.

This was a big mistake. I guess Tracks thought that I was done with him. No way! I was just getting started. Feeling my way in the dark, I quickly located his foot as I remembered roughly whereabouts his foot was. Tracks clearly knew what I was up to and was SO OBVIOUSLY enjoying himself because not once did he even attempt to escape from me. He just lay there, holding his foot still and giggled non-stop as I managed to successfully climb back up onto his foot, reach over the toes and begin tickling him again. Melanie laughed when she heard Tracks squeal and throwing his head back, exploded into uncontrollable laughter.

"HEY! Aha ha ha ha ha! I thought I was going to escape one morning without being tickled!"

"No way!" I giggled, clinging to his foot and tickling harder.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No! Please, don't tickle my feet, aha-ha-ha! Please, I can't stand it."

I hung on tight, giggling playfully as Tracks continued to laugh and wriggle around, while at the same time, trying desperately not to kick out for fear of hurting me. Due to his squirming, his blankets slipped off his body, falling to the floor. Still lying on his back, Tracks lifted his foot into the air in the hopes of being able to reach his hands forward and gently pull me off his ankle. This was a BIG mistake on his part as the blankets were now lying on the floor, leaving his most ticklish spot vulnerable and wide-open for attack…the Autobot insignia on his chest.

"Come here, you little rascal!" Tracks giggled, reaching towards me.

In return, I gave him an evil grin, of which, he saw.

"Oh no! No! No! NO!"

"TICKLE-POUNCE!" I cried out, giggling as I took a massive leap towards his exposed chest.

"OH, NO!"

Landing safely onto his chest, Tracks didn't have time to do anything as I began to scurry all over his body, tickling him furiously with my fingers.

"Aaaaaaaahhh! No…AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Please, Kiddo, stop it, ha-ha-ha-ha! Please, have mercy, Kiddo! I'm BEGGING you, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT!"

"I can't stop," I giggled, not letting up. "Tickling you is so much fun!"

"Not for me, it isn't, aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

I laughed along with my friend as his joyful laughter made me feel so happy. Poor Tracks. He so craved for the tickling to stop, yet he feared that, while overwhelmed with such a strong tickling sensation running through him, that in his desperation to make me stop, he might accidentally grab me too rough and hurt me. He knew that I was well aware of this and enjoyed using it to my advantage. So, as much as he dreaded it, he knew he had no choice but to succumb to the tickle-torture I was inflicting upon him.

As Tracks continued to laugh hard and writhe around like crazy, at one point, he twisted his body so far, that I lost my footing and slipped down the side of his body. Giving out a startled cry as I fell from his body, I landed hard, but safely onto his berth. However, hearing me cry out, Tracks' laughter instantly stopped, his playful face immediately turning into a look of concern.

"Mel!" He exclaimed worriedly, looking down to his side and reaching his hands towards me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm okay," I replied, groaning as Tracks cupped a hand around my back, supporting me.

Just then, I saw something on the side of Tracks' body and immediately I gasped, feeling frightened.

"Kiddo? What's the matter?" Asked Tracks, looking concerned.

When I didn't answer him, he followed my fixed gaze upon the side of his body. His optics grew wide in horror when he saw what I was looking at. There, on the side of his blue body, a fresh, new set of claw-marks had been left down his side.

"NO!" He cried out, in horror. "Oh, Mel. What look what you did to my new paint-job."

"I…I…I'm sorry, Tracks," I stammered, apologetically, as well as fearfully.

"Yes, you should be," he retorted, becoming moody. "I just got that done yesterday."

"I didn't mean it, Tracks."

Tracks just gave me a stern look.

"Well, maybe if you didn't tickle-pounce me so much."

"Wha…what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sadly.

"Well, you've got sharp fingernails and if you didn't keep tickling me so much, I wouldn't have to keep getting scratch-marks removed from myself."

My mouth was hanging open with a hurt look on my face. Picking the blankets up off the floor, Tracks pulled them back over himself, turning his back on me.

"Now, I'm gonna have to get another paint-job. Thanks a lot, Kiddo."

I was truly shocked at the sudden change in Tracks' mood. One minute, he had been so happy and playful, now he didn't even want to talk to me. His sudden, unexpected reaction left me feeling hurt and VERY embarrassed!

"I'm sorry," I said sadly once more, before quickly climbing down the ladder and leaving the room.

* * *

**Tracks' P.O.V…**

When I heard my little Kiddo say those last two words, my anger immediately melted, turning into guilt, tearing my spark in half. Unfortunately, I waited too long to apologise because by the time I turned around to do so, she had already walked through the door as they slid closed behind her.

Sighing deeply, I lay back down onto my side, pulling my blankets up over myself, almost covering my face in shame.

"I shouldn't have become angry with the kid," I thought to myself. "She only wanted to play. She was only tickling me."

Pulling the blankets off myself, I went to stand up to go and apologise to my little friend, then I reconsidered.

"No," I said to myself, sitting back down. "She's upset now because of me. If I want to speak to her, I should give her some time to calm down first. Knowing Mel, she's gonna hold this against me for a long time...and I don't blame her."

* * *

**Camille's P.O.V…**

Remembering how excited Melanie became earlier when I offered to brush and help her straighten her hair, I left Sideswipe's room and headed down the long corridor to the room belonging to Mel and Tracks. As I was turning a corner, Mel suddenly came rushing towards me from the opposite direction, knocking hard into me.

"Oh, sorry, Cammy," said Melanie, keeping her face turned away from me.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong.

"Mel?" I said, questioningly, but she never looked at me.

Mel would never keep her face turned away from you, unless…

Reaching forward and placing my hand onto her shoulder, I gently encouraged her to turn around to face me. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes glistening with tears still to be shed.

"Mel. What's the matter?" I asked, worriedly. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks," I replied, moodily.

Sighing, I gave her a gentle smile while shaking my head.

Mel and Tracks had obviously had another one of their little arguments and usually this resulted in Mel being upset, needing time to calm down before an apologetic Tracks would come along and they before you knew it, they were the best of friends again.

The funny thing is, even during times like this, I can't help but admire those two. Whenever Tracks and Mel have a falling out, no matter how angry they are with each other or what they fought about, their devotion to each other makes their bond so strong that it can withstand anything, resulting in bringing them even closer together as friends, sister and brother.

"You were so happy earlier," I said. "What's happened this time?"

Mel finally raised her head to look at me, with a sad expression on her face.

"Can I talk to you in your room?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Come on."

Sideswipe and I shared rooms, seeing as we were now in a relationship. By this time, all of the Autobots had been informed of our love for one another and although they gave us the occasional teasing, it was nothing personal. It was just a bit of fun.

When I brought Mel into our room, I asked Sideswipe if we could have some time to talk alone. Seeing how upset I was, he never hesitated to agree before leaving the room as requested, but not before so kindly helping us up onto the berth. When we were alone, I turned my eyes towards Melanie.

"Okay, Mel. Spill," I said. "What's happened with you guys this time?"

Mel seemed to hesitate before sighing heavily.

"I feel like such an idiot!"

"Why? What's happened?"

"When we got back and I went to Tracks' room to put my stuff away, Tracks was still sleeping in his berth. So, I thought it would be fun to tickle-pounce him."

"Uh-huh?" I replied, just to show I was listening.

"Well, I climbed up onto the berth and started tickling him. We were laughing together and having so much fun until he twisted really hard and I accidentally slipped off him and scratched the side of his body with my nails. He was pretty upset when he saw what I did. But, I didn't mean it, Cammy."

"Didn't you tell him that?" I asked.

"I tried to," she said. "But, he was so worried about the scratches I made that he didn't seem to be listening to me. He just told me to stop tickling him because he hates it."

"He didn't really say that, did he?"

"As good as," she replied, moodily. "He told me I shouldn't be tickling him because my nails keep leaving scratch marks on him. He complained that I cause him to go through lots of paint-jobs."

"Hmm…that does sound a little harsh," I admitted. "Like you said, it was an accident. You didn't mean to scratch him. But, then again, you know what Tracks is like, Mel. He is, as you say, a big blue snob and you know how proud he is of his appearance, especially of his paint-job."

"Geez. He's worse than me with my hair."

"Oh, I dunno," I grinned. "I reckon you're both equal when it comes to your looks."

"I'm not THAT bad!" She retorted.

I held my hand up to my mouth, giggling at her response. Even when she was angry, Mel could be so funny sometimes.

"It's not funny!"

"Aww, don't worry about it," I replied, giving her a big smile. "Come on, cheer up. You guys will be back together before you know it."

"No way! Not this time," She replied, moodily. "From this moment on, I'm never gonna tickle-pounce him again."

"Mel. I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do mean it!" She snapped. "I was so embarrassed and all I wanted to do was play with my big brother. He must think I'm a total freak."

"Mel, you've known him long enough to know he doesn't think like that about you," replied Camille. "He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed...so to speak."

Thankfully, I was able to get a little chuckle out of her upon hearing my pun.

"Look at us, Cammy...look at ME! We're both grown women in our 20s. I cry like a big baby and act like a little kid."

"There's nothing wrong with crying," I replied, sternly. "You're not a big baby and just because you like tickling, doesn't mean you're acting like a little kid. You're just a very playful person. So, stop being so hard on yourself."

"No…I really mean it this time," she said, defiantly. "It's about time I started acting my age. From this moment on, no more tickling. I will NEVER tickle-pounce Tracks again…never again!"

I sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way she was going to budge on her decision. I had known her long enough to know by now that she could hold a very long grudge before she came to the forgiving stage.

* * *

**Mel's P.O.V…**

For the rest of the day, I remained with Camille and Sideswipe, not wanting to go anywhere near Tracks as I still felt very embarrassed and upset. Who would have thought a little tickling could cause so much trouble? Anyway, Cammy tried to cheer me up by brushing my hair and helped me to straighten it. It looked SO COOL! When she had done all of my hair, I instantly wanted to run off and show Tracks, but I was worried he was still angry with me for the accidental scratches I gave him, so I stayed away.

Throughout the day, whenever Tracks saw me, he tried to talk to me a few times with a more gentle tone in his voice. Knowing him, he was feeling guilty for his outburst and trying to apologise, but I didn't care. He went crazy over a few small scratches. It wasn't the end of the world. What's the big deal? During his fights with the Decepticons, he's literally been smashed, beaten, dented and scratched all over, yet he freaks out at his own best friend over a few, tiny scratches in comparison.

"_Tracks must seriously think I'm a total freak,"_ I thought, sadly to myself. _"There's no way I can face him again…not after this morning. I've never felt so embarrassed! All I wanted to do was play."_

When night-time had arrived and everyone was going to bed, I still didn't wanna be anywhere near Tracks. I tried persuading Camille and Sideswipe to let me spend the night with them in their room, but Camille insisted Tracks and I had to stick together if we were going to patch things up again.

"Thanks a lot, Cammy," I retorted, turning around and making my way back to Tracks' room. "Some friend you are."

Thankfully, Camille didn't take offence, knowing I didn't really mean it.

After walking down along the corridors for a few minutes, I finally arrived at the door to Tracks' room. At this time of the night, I knew Tracks would also be getting ready for bed and I wasn't looking forward to facing him. I just didn't feel ready to face him yet.

* * *

**Tracks' P.O.V…**

While Melanie was gone, I had been standing in my room for the past few minutes, polishing out the last few remaining scratches from her playful encounter with me this morning. Thankfully, the scratches on my side weren't too deep, so I was able to remove them with ease. This made me feel even more guilty at having scolded her for something that was easily repairable. Her fingernails are tiny and only leave the faintest of scratches...I went too far this time...way too far. Besides, she can't help having sharp-fingernails. She is a cat-lover, after all. So, I should be used to the occasional scratches by now.

As I was admiring my new, shiny look, the doors took me by surprise as they slid open, allowing my little friend to enter my room. Knowing she had been trying to avoid me all day, I thought maybe I should try the gentle approach to see what would happen. Making the sound of a human nervously clearing his throat, I slowly approached her.

"Hello, Kiddo," I spoke softly, giving her a gentle smile. "Have you had a nice day?"

She didn't return my smile, refusing to speak to me. My smile disappeared, knowing she was still very unhappy with me.

"I like your hair," I tried again. "Did you and Camille straighten it together?"

Again, she gave me the silent treatment, causing me to sigh, sadly.

I watched as my little friend walked straight past me without even looking at me. Walking over to the ladder leading up to my berth, she began to climb up. In the hopes of perhaps earning her forgiveness, I hurried over to her.

"Here. Let me help you up," I said, reaching my hands towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She finally spoke up, her voice full of resentment.

"Aww, come on, kid!"

"I said, BACK OFF!"

She slashed her hand into the air towards me with her fingers stretched out like cat's claws, trying to make me keep my distance. This sudden movement caused the ladder to slide to the side, causing her to lose her balance. I suddenly gave a huge gasp of fright as Kiddo screamed while falling off the ladder. Thankfully, I was close enough to catch her in my hands, seeing as she was already at a height great enough to have seriously injured her. For a moment or two, Kiddo lay panting in my hands from the big fright she had just had. I too, was panting, fearing to imagine what kind of injuries she could have sustained had I not caught her in time. She could have even broken her neck and that surely would have killed her. When she finally came round from her shock, she glared up at me with angry eyes.

"Put me down right now," she demanded, angrily.

With great sadness, I did as she said and gently placed her on top of my berth.

She kept her back turned on me the whole time. Then, I watched as she slowly buried herself beneath my large blankets, only her head poking out the top. Her back was still turned to me.

"Mel," I pleaded, hoping she would turn around and look at me.

When she refused to look at me or reply, I slowly climbed into my berth beside her, being careful not to squash my little Kiddo in the process. Hesitantly, I reached over to her in the hopes of picking her up and putting her onto her usual sleeping spot on top of my chest. However, to my shock and disappointment, she suddenly pulled away sharply from me and instead, positioned herself against the side of my body. But, even though she was sleeping against my side, she wasn't cuddling up to me like she always did and instead, had only her back pressing against me.

"You shouldn't put me on your chest, you pompous, stuck-up old snob," she hissed at me. "Don't wanna get your PRECIOUS paint scratched now, do we?"

Ignoring her and determined to show her that I was sorry, I reached my hands down to her.

"Don't pick me up! Lemme go," she said, angrily, as I wrapped my fingers around her carefully. She fought and grunted against my grip as I raised her into the air and placed her back onto her usual spot on my chest. When she attempted to climb back off, I pinned her down with one hand.

"Tracks, let me go right now!"

"Look, Kiddo, even if I wanted to (which, I don't), I can't allow you to sleep so close when BESIDE me because if I rolled over in my sleep, I might crush you to death," I explained, bluntly. "So, whether you like it or not, you're staying on my chest where it's safe."

I must have upset her far more than I realised. After saying those last few words, she didn't speak to me again. No goodnight, nothing. This upset me a great deal...mostly because of the torture of guilt eating away at me inside. I missed hearing her little voice. No giggling, no playful insults or comments, nothing. I hated the silence. I wanted her to say something.

"Kiddo, please," I begged once more.

* * *

**Mel's P.O.V…**

It broke my heart to hear him sound like that. He sounded disappointed and really hurt that I wouldn't talk to him. I couldn't believe it. It was like he genuinely had no idea why I was upset with him. I thought it would have been obvious after this morning. Still, I remained defiant and refused to speak to him.

* * *

**Tracks' P.O.V…**

Sighing a long and very unhappy sigh, I settled myself down, knowing it was useless to try speaking to her while she was still angry with me. In time, I knew her grudge against me would eventually wear off and only then, would she speak to me. Sadly, I reached a hand down towards her and began to pet her.

Growling, she tried a few times to push my hand away, but despite her resistance, I forced my fingers through and past her fighting hands, determined to stroke her, no matter how angry she was with me. Through our bond, I begged her to know I was sorry. Pretty soon, she settled down and gave in to my unwelcome petting. I think she was enjoying being stroked, but because she was feeling upset with me, she didn't express her contentment by groaning or giggling like she usually did. No. This time, she just kept quiet, much to my disappointment. Soon, she fell fast asleep beneath my hand. Cupping my hand around her sleeping body, I gave her the closest thing I could to a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay, Tracks," I thought to myself, trying to provide myself with some comfort. "Mel's just holding a grudge against you because you told her off for scratching you. Just let her have a good, long sleep and I'm sure she will be in a more forgiving mood tomorrow morning."

Unfortunately, her grudge against me went on for much longer than 24 hours. Two days had already passed and she had barely spoken to me, let alone even wanting to hang around with me. She had spent most of her time with Camille and Sideswipe, leaving me all alone. Camille, feeling sorry for me, tried a few times to persuade Kiddo to let me tag along with them, but Mel remained defiant against me. The only time I ever got to see her was at night time when everyone was going to bed. She slept on my chest, but rarely said a word to me.

Here's the part I find most upsetting…

Ever since the morning I scolded her for scratching me, she hadn't tickle-pounced me, not once. At first, I found it a relief that I could have a nice, long, sleep-in without the sudden shock of being tickled awake, catching me off guard. However, by the third morning…I honestly cannot believe I'm about to admit this...I WANTED her to tickle-pounce me! I missed our playful little games together and I wanted my friend back. If I had known scolding her for scratching me would have had this affect on her, I would have thought twice before opening my mouth that morning. I began to miss our playful little tickle-pounce games two days after the morning I scolded her. She seemed to be so unhappy lately…probably missing our little games too. Each morning, I deliberately had my blankets lying loose, leaving the top of my body exposed and wide-open in the hopes of tempting her to tickle-pounce me, but she's either been ignoring my subtle hints or she didn't realise.

On the third morning, I was the first one to awaken and lay wide awake on my back for the next hour or two. My hand was curled protectively around the body of my sleeping friend, keeping her warm. Just then, I heard her groaning as she began to awaken. The moment I realised this, I off-lined my optics and lay still on my back, pretending to be fast asleep. As she became more awake, I felt her wriggling underneath my hand as she pulled herself up to look at me and around the room. Once again, to my genuine and great disappointment, instead of tickle-pouncing me or simply trying to wake me up, I felt Kiddo slowly easing herself out from underneath my hand, then crawling towards the ladder and quietly climbing down. I heard her grabbing a towel and a shower cap before leaving the room…obviously to have a shower.

When she came back 15 minutes later, I was still pretended to be fast asleep in my berth. Quietly slipping into her clothes and putting on her trainers, the doors hissed open as she once again, left the room, leaving me completely alone once more. I waited until the doors had closed before my optics shone brightly. Raising my head, I looked very sadly towards the door.

"Kiddo," I moaned to myself. "Where's my tickle-pounce?"

* * *

**I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this one. Hopefully, more shall follow soon.**


	2. Tracks WANTS His Tickle Pounce Part 2

**Please Note: I do not own the Transformers, their names, brands or anything of their company and all credit for them goes towards Hasbro. However, I am the rightful owner to the young Scot's woman, Melanie. The character of Camille is the rightful property to my best friend and fellow writer, Pikachu13.**

* * *

**Hey guys...back again for the final chapter to my story, "Tracks WANTS His Tickle Pounce." Hope you're looking forward to reading it because it took quite a lot of time, thought and effort to put into writing it. But, it was all worth it in the end and I especially enjoyed re - writing the ending of my story. Personally, I believe it's an improvement over the original ending.**

**Just wanna remind you all that I'll be leaving for Dallas, Texas this April 25th and won't be back in Scotland until May 1st. Therefore, I'll begin my work on my new story on the interview of Optimus Prime upon my return, when I'm fully - rested and freshened up. Many times, I receive PMs from fans and readers to my stories, enquiring as to when I'm going to update my stories and pleading with me to hurry and update soon. It DOES NOT help and, not to be rude, but I really don't appreciate it. I am touched and honoured that so many people enjoy reading my stories so much. Knowing this brings me great joy. However, please, understand and respect that I am a lot busier these days compared to my earlier years of fanfiction writing and don't have as much time to write as I used to. People change. Lives change and new responsibilities and interests come along. I'm still interested in writing stories and enjoy it in my spare time, but it is NOT my job. Therefore, I am not obliged to write. I write when I FEEL like writing, when I WANT to write and HAVE THE TIME to do so. So, please, everyone, bear this very important fact in mind. ( ^ _ ^ ) Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tracks WANTS His Tickle Pounce****.**

**Part 2.**

**Sideswipe's P.O.V...**

Tracks was driving me crazy! The only reason Melanie was ignoring him so much was because of how hurt she was feeling for him shouting at her over such a minor issue. It was an accidental scratch to his paint job during an innocent tickle and he over-reacted over something as trivial as THAT? Something that could be very easily buffed out and repainted? All Tracks had to do was apologise to Melanie, explain and then everything would be okay again. But, no. Tracks was far too proud…or, was he?

Eventually, night-time arrived and everyone was going to their berths to recharge. Melanie and Camille had been spending some time with Ironhide that day, watching him doing target practice. They walked down the corridors laughing together as they neared my room.

"Ha ha ha! Whoa! Did you see Ironhide in there?" I heard Mel exclaim. "He was so cool."

"Yeah, he sure was," Camille agreed, smiling.

Melanie raised her head with a proud smile on her face.

"When it comes to fighting Decepticons, Ironhide taught me everything I know."

Camille hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"And…so did Tracks."

Upon hearing her old friend's name, Melanie's proud smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Humph!" She scoffed.

Camille sighed in despair, shaking her head.

"Mel, are you ever gonna let this grudge go? Tracks really misses you, you know."

"What do you mean, he misses me?" said Melanie. "I'm with him every night and every morning."

"I don't mean that kind of missing you. I mean…he misses YOU…the person you used to be!"

"If he wants to see me, he knows where to find me."

Upon hearing this, I felt like I was gonna snap. Why was she being so stubborn too? One thing's for sure…she and Tracks definitely fit perfectly together.

Anyway, after hearing and seeing this, I was now even more determined than ever to get Melanie and Tracks back together, if it was the last thing I ever did. Quickly hurrying back to my room before they saw me, I sat down on my berth and waited for Camille to come in. Eventually, she did and began to get undressed.

"Umm…Camille," I began.

"Yeah, Sides?"

"I need to talk to you about something…important."

"Important?" Camille asked, looking surprised. "That's not like you at all. Whenever you want to talk about something important, it's usually not a good sign."

I chuckled as Camille, finally getting dressed into her night clothes, came walking over towards the berth. Leaning my hands down towards her and picking her up gently, I sat her on my knee and kept my hands cupped around her in case she slipped.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Sides?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Well…it's about Mel and Tracks."

"Oh, dear. Here we go again."

"Yes, yes. I know," I said, quickly. "It's none of my business and you promised Mel you wouldn't say anything. But, seriously, Camille, this grudge Mel has for Tracks has gone on long enough. I've barely been able to spend any time with you lately and I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Camille replied, smiling sweetly up at me. "But, Mel's my friend and she really needs me right now."

"But, this is crazy!" I exclaimed, "they can't stop being friends over something so trivial. We've got to get them back together."

"Yes, I agree. But, what can we do?" Said Camille. "Tracks is a lot more than happy to talk to Mel, but Mel's the one who's being stubborn and I really don't blame her. You have no idea how embarrassed she was when she told me what happened."

"We still have to do something."

"But, what?"

I thought for a moment, then snapped my fingers.

"I know EXACTLY how to get those two back together!"

* * *

**Camille's P.O.V...**

Sideswipe was right. Mel and Tracks were the best friends we would ever see in Autobot Headquarters and, being their friends also, we couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Every time Mel hung out with me, it was so obvious she was missing Tracks a lot. Being as stubborn as she was, she kept denying it, saying, in her own words, that she didn't give a flying toss about him. As for poor old Tracks, I knew how much he was hurting. I knew how much he missed having Mel around and this only fuelled my desire to do whatever it took to get those two back together again.

So, it was decided. The next morning, we put our plan into action. While Sideswipe went off to find Tracks, I went to look for Mel.

* * *

**Sideswipe's P.O.V...**

When I didn't find Tracks in his room or anywhere inside Autobot Headquarters, I decided to search outside. As expected, I found Tracks standing guard on his usual spot at the top of a small cliff over-looking the Autobot lands. The poor guy looked so depressed. So, I went up to him.

"Hey, Tracks," I spoke up, taking him by surprise. "I've gotta talk to you."

"I'm afraid it's going to have to wait, Sideswipe," Tracks replied, reluctantly. "I'm busy."

"Doing what? Standing here alone feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Huh?" Said Tracks, turning around to face his fellow Autobot. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," I replied. "I know all about your little fight with Mel and what it was you fell out over."

"But, how do you…?"

"Melanie told us," I interrupted. "And, if you want Mel to forgive you, you've gotta go and talk to her."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Retorted Tracks. "I've tried several times within the past three days now, but it's no use. She won't listen to me."

"Oh, Tracks," I exclaimed, slapping my hand onto my forehead. "I always knew you were proud of your looks, but I never thought you would go THIS far over a few, harmless little scratches. No wonder she's so upset. You practically told her that you care more about your own looks and pride than you do for her."

Tracks gasped, feeling offended. "Now, THAT…is going way too far!"

"But, it's true, isn't it, Tracks?" I retorted, standing right up close to his face, challenging him. "Mel's right. You really ARE a pompous old snob. You're so full of vanity that you can't even see the obvious solution to trouble that YOU caused!"

"Why, you little…!"

"Stop standing around here moping and feeling sorry for yourself and go talk to her."

"I've already told you, I've tried that," snapped Tracks, angrily.

"Well, try again!" I yelled.

"How can I talk to her when she won't listen to me or even acknowledge that I exist?" Tracks yelled back in my face.

Feeling my frustration rise further, I opened my mouth to respond with some more fighting words. However, when I saw the look of despair on my fellow-Autobots face, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. To my shock and great concern, Tracks pulled his face away from me quickly and with his back turned on me, his shoulders began to tremble a little and his breathing became rapid.

"I just want my little sister back," he just barely managed to whimper.

When I saw Tracks like this, my anger just melted away, realising now just how very upset he truly was by all this. Up until this point, I genuinely believed that Tracks wasn't trying hard enough to prove his remorse to Melanie and ask for her forgiveness. But, I was wrong. It was now very obvious to me that Tracks has been trying a lot more than I realised to talk to Melanie. But, because she felt so embarrassed, hurt and upset by Tracks' very unexpected outburst, she just didn't feel comfortable to talk to him again, even though she missed him just as much as he missed her. Full of concern and (don't tell anyone this) compassion for my friend and fellow-Autobot, I put my hand on Tracks' shoulder.

"You have no clue just how much Mel is really missing you," I spoke softly. "There have been times I've walked in on the two girls talking together in my room and found Mel in tears. Even though she denies it, she's really missing you and she especially misses tickle-pouncing you. But, you know what Mel's like. She's the strong, defiant, proud girl…takes after you."

Both Tracks and I chuckled.

"I…I know you're going to use this piece of knowledge against me later," Tracks spoke, almost hesitantly, "but…I really miss Melanie tickle pouncing me too."

"Seriously?" I asked, humorously.

"Yes," admitted Tracks, "it's like…having a really deep scratch in your paint job that at first was terrible and unbearable and all you wanted to do was rid yourself of it. But, then…as time goes on, you actually find yourself growing to like this one particular scratch until you realise that…it somehow defines you, in a way…something that may seem strange and a nuisance to others, but just feels normal to you. Does this make any sense?"

I thought for a moment before I spoke up. "Well, considering that Camille, a female human, is my mate and only love and I'm a male Autobot…and despite us being from two different species, yet it feels normal to US…I honestly CAN understand."

Almost reluctantly, Tracks turned his face towards me and gave me a gentle smile. I could now tell, upon seeing his face, that he had been crying silently, hence turning his back on me.

"Go and talk to her, Tracks," I said, encouragingly. "Melanie doesn't want you to give up on her. Believe me. She misses you more than you realise. But, she needs you to tell her that."

* * *

**Camille's P.O.V...**

Fortunately for me, I didn't have to look too far for Mel. She was in Tracks' room getting dressed after having a shower and washing her hair.

"_This is perfect," _I thought to myself. _"If I offer to straighten her hair, she'll have no choice, but to listen to what I have to say."_

Melanie looked up as I tapped a few times on the outside of the door.

"Hey, Mel," I spoke cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Cammy."

"May I come in?" I asked, extra nice.

"Hmm…yeah, I guess so."

Slowly, I walked into the room.

"Oh, you've washed your hair," I said, pretending to notice for the first time.

"Wow! Good one, Sherlock," she said to me, sarcastically. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

I frowned at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, well. If that's the way you're going to be," I said, turning and pretending to leave. "I was going to offer to straighten your hair for you, but…"

"Oh, no, no, no," Mel blurted out, much to my amusement. "You can do my hair for me, if you want to. Will you brush it too?"

I giggled. "Yeah, sure."

Leaving Tracks' room, we walked together to the human-sized bathrooms were we had a mirror and could plug in the hair straightener.

Mel sat down in front of the mirror, making herself comfortable and I brushed her hair as we waited for the hair straightener to heat up to the correct temperature. When it finally did a few minutes later, I split Mel's hair into individual sections and began to carefully work on the first strand of hair.

"_Oh, well. Here we go," _I thought to myself.

"So, uh…ahem," I began, clearing my throat. "Seen Tracks today?"

"Not really," replied Melanie, sounding wary of my question. "When I woke up this morning, he was gone."

"What about last night?" I asked, hopefully. "Did anything happen last night?"

"Like what?"

"Oh….I dunno. Maybe you guys…talked, or something?"

Suddenly, Mel growled through a long sigh, which surprisingly, sent shivers through my body.

"Okay, what's going on?" She said to me, sussing me out. "Did Tracks put you up to this?"

"No, of course, he didn't," I said quickly, trying to explain. "It's just that…Tracks really misses you, Mel…and it's so obvious you miss him too."

"I do not miss that pompous, old, stuck-up, big, blue snob!" She retorted.

"Stop lying to yourself," I exclaimed. "You've been down in the dumps ever since Tracks told you off and you guys stopped talking. I know you're angry for what happened and I know Tracks upset you by scolding you, but you can't hate him forever."

Suddenly, Melanie gave a big gasp.

"I DON'T hate him!" she exclaimed, horrified that I would suggest such a thing. "In fact, I'm not even angry or upset with him anymore. I haven't been for days."

"Then, why won't you talk to him?"

"Because, I'm ashamed of myself," Melanie admitted, sadly. "I'm ashamed and embarrassed that I act like such a little kid most of the time."

"Okay, I'll admit, maybe you do act like a little kid sometimes. But, did you ever stop to think, for one minute, that maybe that's why Tracks loves you so much? Maybe it's those features that Tracks likes about you so much."

"Why?"

"Hmm….maybe Tracks will tell you…if you would just talk to him."

Melanie sighed deeply and hesitantly.

"Come on, Mel," I said, squeezing her shoulder. "You're his little sister…and the only one he'll ever have. You're not seriously going to let a few scratches get in the way of your friendship, are you? You and Tracks have argued and been through far worse together than this and yet, you always patched things up and remained friends. How is this any different?"

Mel didn't answer. Frowning, she had a look of contemplation on her face.

Afterward, when I had finishing doing Mel's hair, I went back to Sideswipe's room to find him already waiting for me, sitting on his berth.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked me.

"I think I finally got through to her," I said hopefully, with a big smile on my face. "You?"

"Like you say, Mel's the most stubborn of the two. Tracks was a piece of Energon-cake."

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked him. "Will they talk to each other now?"

Sideswipe smiled at me, tenderly.

"I have a very good feeling they will. Let's just stay out of the way for now. Tomorrow morning will tell us soon enough."

* * *

**Tracks' P.O.V...**

Many long hours had passed and as the sun was finally setting, I relieved myself from my guard duty and returned into Autobot Headquarters. Eventually, as the night grew later, all the Autobots gradually disappeared into their rooms one by one, as everyone was turning in for the night. Feeling exhausted and drained of energy myself, especially from feeling so miserable, I too turned in for the night. When I arrived into my own quarters and walked over to my berth, I saw an adorable, yet lonely looking sight.

"Aww, Mel," I couldn't help but smile sadly, shaking my head.

There, on the centre of my berth lying fast asleep on top of the large, thick blankets, was my little Kiddo. As adorable as she looked, I didn't like it when she did this. Humans lose a lot of their body-heat when sleeping uncovered and all she was wearing was a T-shirt and blue denim jeans. Her feet were bare, which was even worse. The feet and head are the two most important parts of the human body to be covered, as those two areas lose the most body heat. That's why humans must wear woollen hats and warm boots in the winter time when there's lots of freezing ice and snow. Quietly making my way over to her, I reached down and carefully picked her up in my hands so that I didn't crush her as I pulled myself into my berth, pulling the blankets up over both myself and my little friend. Once I had made myself comfortable, I then placed Melanie onto my chest plate. As I cupped my hands over her for warmth and protection, I heard her give out a little groan and I felt her moving around a little as she partially awoke.

"Huh? Wha…?" she groaned exhaustedly, looking up at me, much to my surprise. She was actually TALKING to me!

"Shhh. It's okay, Kiddo," I said, softly. "It's just me."

For the next few minutes, neither of us said a word to each other. During those few minutes of silence, I could sense that Melanie wanted to tell me something as much as I wanted to tell her something.

"I didn't mean to scratch you, Tracks," her gentle voice spoke, full of sadness. "I just wanted to make you laugh."

When I heard the great sadness in Melanie's sweet, innocent young voice as a result of my selfishness and over-reacting to such a measly few scratches…and especially upon hearing her words…my spark just CRUSHED! I was overwhelmed with sheer guilt.

"Aww, Kiddo," I exclaimed, my voice full of remorse as I picked her up and pulled her into a tight embrace around my neck. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It was me and my foolish vanity that caused all of this unnecessary trouble and sadness between us. Mere scratches on my paint-job can be repaired, but there's someone even more important to me that I love and cherish even more than my good looks…you. I am so very sorry, Kiddo."

As I had been speaking, I suddenly found myself feeling like I was about to cry. I tried to hold it in and be strong, for Melanie, but two Energon tears escaped from my optics.

"Please…please, forgive me for allowing my selfishness and pride to hurt you so much. Please, Kiddo."

Giving me a sympathetic smile, Melanie pulled herself up towards me and wrapped her arms wide around my face. Hugging herself against me, she gave my metallic-cheek plate an affectionate kiss. I cupped a hand around her back, returning her embrace.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kiddo," I actually sobbed.

"It's okay, big brother," she finally spoke up. "I'm sorry too…for ignoring you so much lately. It's just that after you shouted at me, I felt so stupid and embarrassed and…I felt ashamed of myself too."

"Ashamed? Why?" I asked, feeling shocked to hear this.

"When you told me you wouldn't get so many scratches if I didn't tickle-pounce you so much, I thought you were trying to tell me that you were sick of me acting like a little kid all the time and that you wanted me to grow up and act my age."

I gasped, suddenly realising the truth.

"And, that's why you've not tickle-pounced me for the past few days?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I decided it was time to grow up and start acting my age. I don't want to be seen as an immature little girl and I thought that's what you were thinking of me. I've tried to give up my love for tickling…but, I just can't do it. I love tickling. It's a part of me. It makes me feel so happy and carefree. Without it, I feel so sad and bored and…incomplete….like a big part of me is missing…a happy and wonderful part of me that makes me feel unique, playful and FUN!"

"Aww, Mel," I sighed, "please, don't give up your love for tickling because of me. I don't see you as an immature little girl at all. You are a beautiful, brave and smart young woman. Just because you love tickling, doesn't mean that you're an immature little kid. I LOVE your playful side…it's one of the reasons why I grew so fond of you when we first met…although, admittedly, I certainly did not like it at first, aha ha ha!"

"You didn't like it….at first?" asked Melanie, giving me a curious smile, cocking an eyebrow at me.

Suddenly, I felt very shy, knowing she was sussing me out.

"I…aha-ha…I can't believe I'm actually going to say this," I tittered, holding a hand around the back of my head. "I've…uhh…kinda missed…being tickle-pounced."

"HUH?" Melanie exclaimed, a big grin on her face. "Could you say that again, please?"

"Ooooooohhh!" I groaned, feeling pretty embarrassed at that moment. "I said, I've…kinda missed…being tickle-pounced."

Suddenly, Mel began to giggle like crazy in my hands.

"Don't you DARE go getting any funny ideas now," I grinned, while on the inside, I was hoping she was. I waited for her to stop giggling before continuing. "Mel, about the scratches…please, don't feel guilty about that. I was wrong to scold you. You mean more to me than anything else in this world and I am so very sorry that I embarrassed you and made you feel ashamed of yourself for being you," I spoke softly, hugging her close. "From this moment onward, I swear that I will never hurt you again."

"And, I'm sorry I hurt you by ignoring you," she replied. "I just felt so embarrassed and ashamed for what happened, that's all."

"You're not to blame, Kiddo. My huge ego is to blame," I replied.

As her hands were still pressed and leaning against the side of my face, I gave her a playful nuzzle before carefully picking her up and placing her back onto my chest plate, her favourite sleeping place.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's get some sleep," I spoke softly, cupping a hand around her small body, keeping her close to me.

"Okay, Tracks," an exhausted Melanie yawned.

When she wrapped her small hands around my hand and hugged me close, you have no idea how happy and touched I felt inside.

"Love you, big brother," she spoke softly.

"I love you too, Kiddo," I whispered.

By this point, the two of us were so exhausted that it wasn't long before we both fell into a deep sleep. On that night, I was the happiest Autobot alive.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I discovered to my greatest surprise and disappointment that Mel was no longer sleeping on my chest, nor was she sleeping by my side.

"Kiddo?" I asked, curiously. Looking around myself searching for my young friend, my optics drooped and I sighed so heavily and sadly, allowing myself to fall down onto my back again. Immediately, I feared the worst, believing that Melanie still felt ashamed of herself because of my irrational outburst at her. However, all of a sudden, I gasped in genuine surprise and began to laugh uncontrollably when I felt something small and soft climbing onto my ankle and begin to tickle the sole of my foot. Through my laughter, I could here the delightful sound of happy, childlike giggling.

"Aha ha ha! Hey," I laughed out loud, squirming around. "Kiddo, is that you?"

"No," came the giggly response.

Still laughing, I pulled back the large blankets of my berth to reveal Melanie straddled on my ankle, reaching her small body over my toes and tickling my foot with her fingernails.

"Quit tickling my foot, you little rascal," I giggled happily.

Still lying on my back, I lifted my foot up into the air with the intention of reaching forward and carefully picking her up in my hands, removing her from my foot. Bad move! I should have learned this by now.

"TICKLE POUNCE," she cried out, leaping from my foot and flying through the air towards me.

This time, I didn't even try to fight back as she landed on my hood and began to tickle me like crazy. Extending out sharply on my back, I just howled with laughter, rolling around with my arms and legs flailing everywhere while Mel continued to tickle me in my number one, most ticklish spot. I couldn't believe it! I NEVER thought that I would be so incredibly happy to be tickle-pounced…ever. It felt so wonderful to be laughing like this. If my face wasn't already the colour of red, it would be as red as a tomato now from laughing so hard. Suddenly, I heard her gasp and immediately, she stopped tickling me. At this, I became frightened, fearing she had hurt herself.

"Kiddo!" I exclaimed, sitting up a little and looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Once again, she was staring at my chest. Following her gaze, my optics became fixed on a fresh new set of scratches right on my Autobot Insignia.

"I didn't mean it!" she cried out, clearly upset and fearful of what my reaction would be to her yet again, accidentally scratching my paintjob.

When I saw her looking up at me in such a fearful state, it just broke my spark. Without saying a word, she turned and attempted to leave.

"Hey! Come back here, you," I chuckled playfully, cupping a hand around her small body. "You haven't finished with me yet."

I really didn't like seeing the reluctant and ashamed look upon Melanie's face. I really didn't, especially as it was my fault for her feeling like this. And, then, I came up with a great idea…well…a great idea for her, but not so much for me. Giving her a reassuring smile, I reached my free hand behind my head and pulled something out from underneath my large pillow. It was Melanie's number one favourite torture device and the one thing that always sent a wave of shivers through my body whenever I saw it. In fact, holding it between my fingers was enough to tickle me, psychologically.

"Here," I said, handing Melanie a broomstick with a head full of long, thick and soft bristles.

Taking hold of it in her hands, Melanie looked up at me with a questioning and hopeful looking smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Your cat-scratches, I can take. But, THIS THING…" I gave out a mournful and extremely nervous titter. "Just, make it quick!"

Melanie's eyes and facial features immediately brightened up with extreme happiness as she spared no time at all at attacking the Autobot Insignia on the centre of my hood. The moment the bristles of Melanie's broom made physical contact with my metallic-skin, I lost it completely!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh….AHA HA HA HA HA! WHAT WAS I THINKING!" I screamed, causing Melanie to laugh the happiest laugh I've ever in a long time. She held onto me tightly as I began to squirm and roll around on my back furiously, kicking my legs all over the place. Despite my ticklish, panic-stricken state, my big brotherly-instincts made me keep my hands hovering close to Melanie at all times, always prepared to catch her in case my involuntary spasms caused her to have any accidental injuries.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! No. NO! I can't take this, aha ha ha! I can't take this!"

"Well, you're gonna have to take it, Tracks," Melanie giggled, not letting up," because we've got this morning, plus the past three mornings of tickle-pounces to catch up on!"

"WHAT?" I cried out. "OH, NO. NO WAY!"

Carefully grabbing her in my hands, I quickly placed her down onto the blankets of my berth and tried to make a run for it.

"Aha ha ha! I'm not sticking around for that!"

"Yes, you are," Melanie giggled, taking a running start and throwing herself right back onto me again.

Climbing right back onto me and attaching herself onto my back in the one place that I can never reach her, she began to tickle my side with one hand. By now, I really couldn't take it. It tickled so much that I lost all of my energy and fell down onto the ground. I could only laugh with helpless, yet happy laughter as I rolled around onto my back again. As I did so, Melanie climbed back onto my stomach and continued to tickle me happily.

At that moment in time, neither of us knew that as I was being tortured, a few nearby Autobots, including Optimus Prime, could hear my cries of laughter and pleading for mercy from their private quarters. Normally, they would be banging their fists on the walls and shouting for us to pipe down. However, on that one, particular morning, the Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, could only smile, delighted to know that the two, very best friends in the whole of Autobot Headquarters were back together again.

It truly is so amazing that I have learned such a valuable lesson from something as mere as a few, simple scratches. I guess it's true what they say….sometimes there IS something good to be found in something bad. Okay, so maybe I do suffer from the occasional cat-like scratches from Melanie's little tickle attacks on me. But…it's worth it.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, guys. There you go. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please, feel free to recommend my stories to your friends and family. Feel free to review to my stories too, if you wish.**


End file.
